homeschoolingfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Schooling And Its Pros And Cons
So you'd like to home school your child? Before you take a step in any direction it would be advisable to make a thorough analysis of the advantages and disadvantages of home schooling. When you set out to take a decision your would to take into consideration the good, bad and ugly of all section of home schooling. Proper education of your child is highly important. Home schooling: The Pros and Cons There exist numerous advantages of home schooling. Like you can choose the subjects that you'd like to be imparted. The family morals can be passed on in your presence. Additionally personal attention allows his to grasp subjects powerfully which is not possible in the classroom environment of the school. Parents can maintain a strong relationship and you can keep a constant vigil on their progress. You can also impart high knowledge of your religion to the child. At home schooling you take decisions on what is taught and also how it is taught. You kids will be in an environment that has your view given preference. You will be surprised to know that home schoolers fare far better than the kids at traditional schools on identical testing. It is the same result across all sections. Probably things like race, socio-economic status, or religious beliefs have no impact on home school test scores whereas at the same time such factors have shown to have an influence on scores of traditional school kids. It is not easy to explain this interesting phenomenon. A high percentage of home schools need their children to be tested at specific intervals, there are proper rules and procedures for these tests & companies who carry out testing follow them strictly. May be the fact that home school kids do not face discrimination that traditional school kids face on a daily basis creates this wide gap. Home schooling disadvantages too. What goes against home schooling is you have to commit time. Even if you have a single child it becomes a highly committed job of giving energy and time. You would be required to have lesson plans and keep yourself organized and then teach lessons and correction too. Side by side you must try and plan activities with other home schoolers or then with outside network of home school. This can prove to be expensive. You would have to buy curriculums, and all this can pile up incase you aren't attentive. Anything you want to do will be charged ike dance classes, soccer lessons and other activities too can be expensive. Once the child is learning higher grade subjects you will have to arrange for tutor to teach lessons of maths, physics and chemistry as your knowledge of today's teaching shall not be sufficient. Family finances also do not allow home schooling. Mostly a parent will have to stay with the child in home schooling conditions. Not many families can afford to do that in today's world. This may lead to financial disturbances. Well if you still want you have home schooling then you might have to be prepared for a few sacrifices as most parents of home schoolers live life comfortably but certainly not extravagantly. Budget constraints might become a part of life. Read more on argument essays on homeschooling and learn more on effective implementation of homeschooling exercise for children when you visit Katherine Miller's guide on homeschooling at http://www.homeschoolingfordummy.com